


talk to me

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [20]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, Lowercase, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: yuta forgets to do something pretty important





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally got the wrong bus and ended up an hour and a half early to work so i wrote this to pass the time

**takoyaki prince:** oi dickface what colour suit are u wearin to prom ???

 **tokki:** um blue I think

 **tokki:** why?

 **takoyaki prince:** blue isnt helpful u shit

 **takoyaki prince:** what kind of blue ?? light or dark ????

 **takoyaki prince:** and is the suit patterned or plain ???

 **tokki:** okay what's with the sudden influx of questions

 **takoyaki prince:** ur tie too, what colour is it ???

 **tokki:** yuta why do you need to know

 **takoyaki prince:** for fucks sake

[incoming call from **takoyaki prince** ]

dongyoung sighs at the notification but he answers it anyway. what he doesn't expect is for yuta to already be talking when he lifts his phone up to his ear.

"-ink i could've done this in a better order but it's getting late and just saying blue really isn't enough, i need to know like the exact colour it is." he sounds more than a little flustered and dongyoung is so confused.

"but why do you need to know what exact shade of blue my suit is? what are you planning nakamoto yuta?" he asks, voice oozing with suspicion and yuta splutters, actually splutters at the question. weird.

"why would you assume that i'm doing something bad?" he asks, sounding genuinely confused and dongyoung is ready to launch into a full speech (featuring a highly detailed powerpoint presentation) about all the times yuta has dicked him over when the elder continues to speak. "it's just, we need to match and prom is next week which means i really need to get my ass into gear and go and buy a suit. you know as much as anyone that ten won't hesitate to murder us if we turn up wearing clashing colours."

dongyoung hums in agreement with the ten statement, bad fashion choices do tend to invoke a kind of violent rage in their friend, but then the rest of yuta's words sink in and what?

"wait, why do we need to match?"

the line falls silent for a couple of moments, long enough that dongyoung checks to make sure that yuta hasn't hung up on him or something. the silence is broken when yuta starts silently cursing himself and dongyoung is sure that if he wasn't so baffled, he'd probably be in tears laughing about his friends behaviour right now.

"i forgot, how did i fucking forget?" yuta asks and dongyoung realises that he's more talking to himself than anything else, but he still responds, albeit with another question of his own.

"what yuta? what did you forget?"

the line falls silent again and when yuta speaks his voice is barely louder than a whisper. "i forgot to ask you to go to prom with me."

dongyoung can't help but gasp at that, his eyes widening as he properly takes in the fact that his best friend, and like the hottest person in the school, is choosing him of all people to take to prom. it's preposterous.

yuta doesn't say anything after that and dongyoung really doesn't know how to respond because, well, how are you supposed to respond in this kind of situation. yuta has been his best friend for the past ten years, and sure, maybe he's featured in one or two (read: more than thirty) of dongyoung's (wet) dreams but just because he's harbouring a ~~massive~~ small crush on his friend doesn't mean that said friend is going to feel the same way. except...

"can i ask a question?"

"you just did."

"shut the fuck up yuta, you know what i mean."

yuta doesn't reply so dongyoung assumes that it's a yes.

"is this- are you asking me in a gay way or a friend way?"

and yuta, yuta has the fucking nerve to laugh and dongyoung crumples a little where he's sat on his bed. it was dumb to even think that yuta could reciprocate his feelings.

then yuta is speaking again and dongyoung's mood changes within an instant, his heart soaring out of his chest as his friend speaks. "of course i'm asking in a gay way you dumbass. what, you think i'm gonna ask you to go to prom as my bro? who are we, youngho and jaehyun?"

dongyoung laughs at the comparison, and then he keeps going because he feels like he's so happy. so so unbelievably happy.

"so is that a yes?" yuta asks, voice expectant and he 100% already knows what dongyoung is going to say but he can't resist teasing him before that.

"what if i've already got a hot date to go with? what are you gonna do then?"

"dongyoung, honey, i'm sorry to break it to you but you can't take your right hand as a date to the prom," yuta responds smugly and dongyoung chokes on his spit. "besides, i know that you're practically gagging to see me in a suit." and well, he's not wrong. "and maybe out of it too, if you're that lucky." yeah, definitely not wrong.

"i guess i'll take you up on your offer," dongyoung sighs, feigning indifference and he can practically hear yuta's pout over the phone. " on one condition though. i want you to get me a corsage, a really cute one."

"you drive a hard bargain, kim dongyoung," yuta chuckles and god dongyoung is far gone for him. "but i guess that's doable. so, looks like we're going to prom baby. fuck yeah." dongyoung can picture yuta right now, sat in his bedroom, pumping his fist up to the sky and he giggles at the image.

"okay, so now that i've actually asked you to prom, what colour is your suit again? i know you said blue but is it closer to navy or teal? or maybe a dark kind of aquamarine, yeah that'd definitely suit your skin tone.."

dongyoung zones out after that, sighing lightly to himself because this is gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first doyu idk if its ooc but oh well  
> (i might write a follow up chapter but idk)
> 
> twt me @iqhyucks i love lee donghyuck


End file.
